El Lado Oscuro
by Eleonora Kurosaki
Summary: La antigua y la nueva, felicidad contra tristeza, unos la creían perdida mientras el otro empezaba a no poder vivir sin ella, debía recordar pero tal vez más le valía no hacerlo…..AU


Hola IchiRukistas vengo con esta nueva y loca idea, no habrá ni huecos ni shinigamis así que les presento mi primer AU, esta es una de esas historias que te revolotean en la cabeza y que no te dejan tranquila hasta que los dejas salir, en fin espero que les guste y si para los que me conocen de **I´m a Shiba ** lo sé soy una persona terrible pero estoy trabajando en ello no quiero darles un capitulo espantoso así que ténganme paciencia por favor, y si no me conoces mucho gusto y aspiro que te la pases de lo mejor.

Amo dedicar las cosas que hago porque la verdad no movería un dedo a no ser que ellas me hubieran apoyado así que Mazzy Kuchiki, Sabaku no Daniella son las mejores las adoro y sus fics son geniales así que deseen una vuelta por ahí no se arrepentirán. Y a AeternaNive cuya hermosa mente le dio el nombre al fic, te adoro y también tiene historias preciosas que amarán y por último a una amiga que me dejo pero que espero tenerla de vuelta algún día te quiero mucho Gaby y ojala leas esto.

No los canso más solo me resta decir que: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si lo hicieran habría muchas escenas IchiRuki no muy inocentes que digamos XD) son Propiedad de nuestro trolleador favorito Tite Kubo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: De Golpe**

* * *

_Corre_

Era el desesperado grito de su sub consiente, que había estado repitiéndose desde que salió de aquel lugar, siendo este y su determinación lo único que la mantenían en pie.

Sus pulmones ardían por la acelerada carrera, el sudor bañaba su piel y ropas, las piernas comenzaban a entumecerse, mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, todo estaba mal, nada sería igual nunca más, pero no podía detenerse, debía llegar y contar todo lo que sabía, lo que había escuchado y que salvaría a su familia.

Pero no podía más, necesitaba un minuto solo un minuto y continuaría, le faltaban fuerzas pero no se rendiría, además lo peor tristemente ya había ocurrido. Se detuvo en un callejón intentando recobrar el aliento y algo de energía, su cuerpo entero suspiro agradecido, estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, a exigirse al límite, pero cualquier ser humano estaría igual de desequilibrado y al borde del colapso si hubiera pasado por lo que le toco a ella.

No era justo, nunca se imagino protagonista de una situación así, sentía todo su interior retorcerse, pero cuando reunió coraje de lo más profundo de su ser, fue cuando se atrevió a bajar la vista a sus manos y recordó el suceso más terrorífico y retorcido que había experimentado, mientras soltaba un fuerte sollozo y su espalda resbalaba por la pared hasta llegar al piso.

_**Sangre**_

Sangre espesa, caliente. Bañando y cubriendo completamente sus manos.

Se sentía mal, sucia, pero no había tenido opción _él_ no se la dio, rogaba que le creyeran, que no la acusaran, que entendieran el motivo, pero ni ella mismo lograba comprender.

El recuerdo del cuerpo inerte en el suelo la estremecía, por que ella lo había puesto ahí, sabía que el maldito bastardo se merecía cada pedazo de aquello, pero aún así el remordimiento y la culpa no la dejarían vivir en paz nunca más.

Él era el responsable, él lo había hecho.

Por su culpa paso cuatro años recriminándose la perdida de aquel hombre tan importante en su mundo, creyéndose la responsable de su muerte. De aquel que aún con trece años le dio la primera ilusión de su vida, el chico bueno y amable que junto a su hermano y su mejor amigo de la infancia, logró hacerla revivir de las desgracias de su niñez.

Ese ser que aunque era muy mayor para ella y estuviera casado, le dio el empujón para querer vivir y ser feliz. Él mismo que una noche de lluvia perdió a su esposa y su propia vida frente a sus ojos, aquel al que aún ahora con ya diecisiete años no podía olvidar.

— ¿Cómo ha podido? —Susurro con la voz ahogada por el llanto. — ¿Cómo pudo destrozar la vida de tantas personas?

Y encima ahora quería alzarse contra su hermano, pero ella de una manera u otra había conseguido fastidiar sus planes, ya no podía hacerles daño y aunque su nii-sama y Renji la repudiaran por el acto que había cometido, accidente o no ellos ya estaban a salvo.

Sitio la fuerza y valentía surgir desde el fondo de su alma, misma que se manifestaba y hacia brillar sus grandes ojos violetas, nadie tocaba a los que amaba, podían meterla en una cárcel, refundirla en un hueco oscuro por el resto de sus días, pero no se quedaría callada o perdería el tiempo excusándose, tenía mucho que decir y a muchos desgraciados que hundir.

Con todavía algo de dificultades se puso de pie y emprendió nuevamente la carrera, no le importo que la cabeza le retumbara, que las personas solo vieran a una desequilibrada corriendo como loca con el rostro lleno de moretones, la blusa rasgada y el cuello lleno de marcas de dientes y la ropa cubierta de sangre.

Nadie la conocía en aquella ciudad y se encontraba muy lejos de casa, por lo que debía encontrar aquella jefatura que recordaba haber pasado cuando llego ahí, miro al cielo e hizo una pequeña plegaria.

_Por Favor ayúdame Hisana-neesan_

Corrió mientras doblaba la esquina, y por fin la vio ahí a tan solo una cuadra se encontraba el lugar, con el ánimo recuperado corrió aun más rápido, no sabía si los hombres que trabajaban para ese sujeto ya la estaban buscando, seguramente lo hacían por eso debía llegar antes de que la atrapen.

En ese momento le importo una mierda los semáforos un solo cruze se encontraba entre ella y su objetivo, por eso no le prestó atención a la calle que pisaba, al auto a gran velocidad que se le venía encima, a la luz cegadora que la encandilo como a un ciervo y le impidió moverse, y aunque lo hubiera intentado no habría tenido tiempo para salvarse.

— ¡CUIDADO! —El potente grito fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar, luego durante una fracción de segundo todo se paro, fue silencio, hasta que el mundo pareció volver a la vida con el estruendo de un coche impactando de lleno con el pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

Tal vez el destino no estaba de su parte, a lo mejor debía pagar algún grave error cometido en otra vida, o simplemente su sino estaba marcado y le había llegado la hora.

Curiosamente fue lo único que curso por su mente al mismo tiempo que lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia, con el ultimo atisbo de lucidez logro ver algo, una estridente y llamativa cabellera naranja y un rostro preocupado muy cerca de ella, le pareció familiar pero no pudo pensar más, ni en el porqué, mientras la devoraba la oscuridad temible, completa y cegadora.

* * *

_Mierda_ estaba retrasado y lo sabía, el maldito viejo seguro le haría una de sus ridículas escenas y se quedaría sin cenar, otra vez, pero no era su culpa sino de los jodidos imbéciles que iban a buscarlo todos los días para pelear con él.

Sí, tenía el maldito cabello naranja y no, no se lo teñía para imitar a los estúpidos pandilleros, ahora sí estaba pensando muy seriamente en tatuarse eso en la frente, a ver si así dejaban de fregarle la existencia, pero no solo eran ellos o no, los tipos de otras escuelas también venían a tener encuentros con él.

Sabía muy bien que su personalidad, apariencia y su ceño fruncido en conjunto no proyectaban la apariencia de chico al puro estilo "paz y amor" pero tampoco tenía un cartel que dijera soy un matón vengan y enfréntenme, suspiro pesadamente, no era un debilucho así que le fue muy fácil acabar con esos tipos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo esperaba que los profesores entendieran que él no iniciaba las peleas pero si iban en su contra no se quedaría parado sin hacer nada.

Encima de todo el idiota de Ishida le reclamaba que hacia eso frente al colegio, el no tenía la culpa si tanto él señor presidente del consejo estudiantil lo quería, pues que se los dijera a ellos.

Hoy había estado tan estresado que se fue sin decirle adiós a nadie, ni siquiera los gritos de Tatsuki e Inoue lo hicieron voltear, y es que entre las clases, los profesores que eran de lo más extraños, las tonterías de Keigo, y el acoso de las chicas que lo consideraban un reto por su actitud indiferente, lo desgastaron al extremo y todo en el primer día de clases, si así había sido no quería imaginarse el resto del año.

Solo esperaba llegar a casa y ya, pero le faltaba un buen tramo de camino y el centro de la ciudad a esa hora era un completo caos, pero a decir verdad más que estresado, se encontraba aburrido es decir tenia diecisiete, bueno amigos, aunque uno era más raro que él otro, y descontando la parte ajetreada de su vida estudiantil, no tendría por qué quejarse, pero no sabía por qué solo deseaba algo más.

No es como si quisiera algo extremo, pero sentía que todos sus amigos empezaban avanzar y él se quedaba atrás, es decir este era el último año de preparatoria luego iría a la universidad y si bien era cierto ya tenía más o menos seguro lo que estudiaría, pero simplemente algo le faltaba.

Según el pervertido de su padre y sus disque amigos lo que le faltaba era una chica, pero Kami no tenía ni vida ni paciencia para esas cosas, le gustaba su soledad además a parte de su madre no creía que nadie fuera capaz de entender su ser y vamos a veces ni él mismo lo hacía.

Su ceño fruncido desapareció y su cara se conjugo en una expresión triste al recordarla, la verdad desearía mucho que estuviera con él, ella sí que sabría guiarlo, miro al cielo unos minutos encontrándose a la luna blanca que tanto les gustaba observar a su madre y a él cuando era pequeño, ella la amaba y el había heredado ese mismo gusto.

Deteniéndose completamente envió un ligero pensamiento al espacio, pero sin ninguna expectativa de que le fuera respondido.

_Una señal me vendría bastante bien Oka-san_

Al instante siguiente se detuvo en uno de los tantos cruces de la ciudad de Karakura, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara, pero justo en ese instante el aire se hizo más pesado y sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago, algo pasaba pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser.

Un segundo después escucho pasos rápidos aproximándose a su espalda, giro la cabeza y una visión le helo la sangre, una chica bastante joven, visiblemente agotada se acercaba corriendo desesperada pero aquello no es lo que lo impresiono tanto.

Destrozada, no se le ocurrió mejor palabra para describirla, el rostro lleno de moretones, llena de claras señales de maltrato, la ropa desgarrada y cubierta de ¿sangre?

Estaba tan perplejo con la imagen que su cerebro no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para prever lo que pasaría cuando la chica lo rebasó sin fijarse en el cruce que tenía enfrente.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras se giraba e intentaba alcanzarla, pero fue muy tarde, tuvo que observar impotente como un auto se la llevaba encima, mirando como chocaba contra el parabrisas, resbalaba por el techo y caída con un golpe seco sobre el pavimento, distinguiendo claramente cuanto su cabeza impacto contra el suelo revotando un poco al final, y de un momento a otro se desvanecía boca arriba en un charco de sangre.

Todo fue tan rápido, todavía no lograba unir las piezas de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero esa imagen, era tan idéntica a la que presencio aquel diecisiete de junio, jodida y retorcidamente idéntica, pero al contrario de aquella vez no se paralizo sino que el cuerpo se le lleno de adrenalina y corrió intentando hacer algo, aunque no pareciera viva haría el esfuerzo, tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando se acerco lo único que pudo ver fue un par de ojos enormes de un color que jamás había visto, estos le regresaron la mirada a duras penas y él pudo observar en primera fila como iban perdiendo la luz hasta que se cerraron completamente y tal vez para siempre.

* * *

_Mujer, adolescente, edad entre quince y diecisiete años, ojos color violeta, tipo de sangre B negativo, altura un metro cuarenta y cuatro aproximadamente, peso alrededor de 33 kilogramos, trasladado al Hospital Karakura a las diecinueve horas y treinta y cuatro minutos, entre las lesiones importante presenta fractura cubital, fractura de una costilla flotante, esguince en tobillo derecho y traumatismo craneal, la paciente se encuentra en estado de inconsciencia conectada a un respirador artificial, no se posee información sobre su nombre o algo referente algún familiar._

_Entre las observaciones se puede destacar la presciencia de hematomas a nivel facial y heridas en el cuello no concordantes con el cuadro producido por el tipo de accidente, lo que indica que fueron generadas antes del siniestro, sugiriendo posible violencia domestica o intento de abuso sexual, se recomienda la investigación inmediata posterior a la recuperación de la paciente._

Ichigo se estremeció nuevamente al leer por quinta vez aquel reporte médico, habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que -bueno si podría decir- había conocido aquella chica, las mismas veinticuatro horas que él había permanecido sentado fuera de la sala de observación esperando alguna noticia.

No sabía por qué, pero no podía alejarse de aquella mujer, que había llegado de golpe a su vida, luego de verla perder la conciencia y de creer que estaba muerta, hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad para retener las imágenes de su niñez que le venían a la mente, y se obligo a recordar todo lo que había aprendido en la clínica junto a su padre.

Había llamado a la ambulancia y mientras los paramédicos hacían su trabajo, llamó al tarado de su padre que se paso como cinco minutos gritándole por su tardanza, hasta que Ichigo lo mando al diablo y le explico la situación, tenia suerte que su padre hiciera turnos en el hospital mismo que era dirigido por el papá de Ishida.

Casi sin pensarlo se subió a la ambulancia e hizo el trabajo de familiar aunque no tenía idea de algún dato de la identidad o del hogar de la joven, al llegar Ryuken e Ishin estaban listos para recibirla y ahí fue la última vez que Ichigo vio aquella desconocida, ya que fue arrastrado del área y mandado de una patada a la sala de espera cortesía del Kurosaki mayor.

Después de eso no había pasado nada relevante hasta hace unos minutos cuando su padre le había dado el reporte que se encontraba en sus manos, curiosamente nadie había cuestionado su presencia ahí, ni siquiera el viejo y aunque le preguntaran él mismo no tenía idea del motivo.

La verdad estaba bastante cansado no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y los asientos de la sala de espera no eran lo más cómodo del mundo, tras soltar el enésimo bostezo decidió que tal vez debería comer algo pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, su padre llego de la nada pero en vez de la patada esperada, fue sorprendido con un proyectil a la cara.

— ¿Qué carajo te pasa? —Exclamo totalmente molesto mientras veía lo que su padre le había arrojado.

—Ella abrió los ojos idiota —Ishin vio como Ichigo relajaba el rostro de golpe y una ligera expresión preocupada invadía su rostro. — ¿Quieres verla o te vas a quedar ahí parado como imbécil?

Ichigo brinco del asiento y estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces mientras se ponía la ropa especial necesaria en el área, Ishin miro de reojo a su hijo mientras este se ajustaba la mascarilla y la cofia, sabía que estaba mal meterlo así, pero la preocupación que vio en sus ojos lo motivaban, sabía que necesitaba verla viva, siempre había sido una necesidad casi instintiva en su muchacho proteger a todos y vaya que eso le enorgullecía.

—Al parecer su nombre es Rukia. —Soltó de golpe, captando de inmediato la atención del pelinaranja. —Traía un collar un collar gravado con eso. —Continuo, respondiendo así la interrogante que reflejaba el muchacho de cómo pudo haberse enterado.

—Viejo sobre los golpes que tenía…

—Según la ginecóloga no hay indicios de violación, no te preocupes. —El Kurosaki mayor aclaro cortando el rumbo de las deducciones de su hijo, y es que este era un caso bastante extraño, no sabían nada acerca de esta niña y lo más intrigante era el estado en el que se encontraba antes de sufrir el accidente.

Continuaron caminando ahora en silencio, y eso le dio a Ishin un lapso de tiempo para serenarse y pensar, como medico el cuadro le resultaba misterioso, pero personalmente estaba confundido e intrigado y es que aun bajo los golpes, la carita de esta supuesta chica Rukia era idéntica a la de….. No, eso no podía ser ¿o sí? Sea como sea debía hablar con Urahara y Yoruichi lo antes posible.

Cuando llegaron, no hubo la necesidad de entrar, un siempre serio Ryuken algo apresurado salía aquella sala.

—Tenemos un problema. —A Ichigo que permanecía callado se le helo la sangre, ¿Qué podía estar mal? Una serie de horribles situaciones se le pasaron por la cabeza, la chica sí que tenía un sino jodido.

— ¿Qué le paso? —Sabía que era una imprudencia pero no pudo morderse la lengua antes de que las palabras resbalaran de su boca, pero es que necesitaba saber, clavo los ojos en el medico esperando una respuesta, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que este les diría.

—Ella no recuerda nada…..

* * *

Así que…. ¿Cómo ha estado eso? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece continuación? primer capítulo bastante corto pero trabajare en hacerlos más largos, se va poner más intenso en un futuro deséenme suerte, me encantaría saber sus comentarios, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias enserio muchas gracias si llegaste hasta este punto, nos leemos pronto.

_Por un mundo lleno de Aliens Pervertidos y Shinigamis Sustitutos_

_Eleonora_


End file.
